1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a furnace, more particularly to a heat exchange furnace and its manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,510 discloses a biomass heat exchange furnace for burning biomass to thereby generate high-temperature combustion gases. Ambient or fresh air is forced into the heat exchange furnace for heat exchange contact with the combustion gases. As such, the temperature of the combustion gases is reduced prior to exhaust from the heat exchange furnace.
On the other hand, the ambient air is heated to form hot air that may serve as a heat source for various utilizations.
A drawback of the aforesaid heat exchange furnace is that, during assembly, the components thereof are assembled individually one at a time, thereby resulting in a troublesome manufacturing process.